


Weakness

by cosmosatyrus



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmosatyrus/pseuds/cosmosatyrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>M!Chekov and M!Sulu meet at the Academy. One is a badass manipulative sexy beast and the other is Sulu. For Team <a href="http://chulu.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://chulu.livejournal.com/"><b>chulu</b></a> and the Ship Wars at <a href="http://st-respect.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://st-respect.livejournal.com/"><b>st_respect</b></a>, prompted by Cmdr. Ama (<a href="http://echoinautumn.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://echoinautumn.livejournal.com/"><b>echoinautumn</b></a>: Fluff. Something fluffy. And cute. ...and possibly mirrorverse), and stored at <a href="http://awfully-clever.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://awfully-clever.livejournal.com/"><b>awfully_clever</b></a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> M!Chekov and M!Sulu meet at the Academy. One is a badass manipulative sexy beast and the other is Sulu. For Team [](http://chulu.livejournal.com/profile)[**chulu**](http://chulu.livejournal.com/) and the Ship Wars at [](http://st-respect.livejournal.com/profile)[**st_respect**](http://st-respect.livejournal.com/), prompted by Cmdr. Ama ([](http://echoinautumn.livejournal.com/profile)[ **echoinautumn**](http://echoinautumn.livejournal.com/): Fluff. Something fluffy. And cute. ...and possibly mirrorverse), and stored at [](http://awfully-clever.livejournal.com/profile)[**awfully_clever**](http://awfully-clever.livejournal.com/)

_****_"You are weak." His heavy accent was audible, even over the hum of the sonics in the changing room adjacent the gym. He was young, not even eighteen by the looks of him, and as he folded his cadet reds and placed them in the locker, he turned a pale face toward Sulu. "I do not know how you last so long here."

Sulu grabbed his arm and slammed him against the locker, "No one calls me weak, _Cadet._ I can't even count the number of ways I know how to kill you right now." The kid started laughing, a face that was all sharp angles split wide open. "What's so funny?"

"I am sorry, but I think you do not understand." After a chortle and a snicker, the kid composed himself, "It is your mind that is weak. I see you in classes sometimes. You do not even cheat to know the answer, but you are not disciplined. I can help you."

Sulu released him and the kid just straightened himself out like nothing important had happened, "Why would you do that? _How_ would you do that."

"The 'why' is not important. As for the 'how'- You are taking Astrometrics, correct?" Sulu nodded, "Meet me on the quad after your classes have concluded for the day. Now, if you will excuse me, I must proceed with my training." He walked toward the door and Sulu couldn't help but take a look at his long and muscular legs.

"Wait!" The kid turned and grinned, "What's your name?"

"Chekov, Pavel Andreievich." He waved once, like it was half a salute, and left.

\---

"What do you want, Sulu?" Cadet Uhura was go-to person for intelligence, an information goddess who knew how to use her brain to get whatever she wanted. She was also beautiful, but like angel's trumpet or belladonna, she was also dangerous to those who mistook her beauty for weakness.

"You know what I want, Uhura." Sulu made no such mistake, but as rare a find as she was, he couldn't help wanting her. "One of these days, I'll have you eating out of my hand, begging me for scraps."

"Do you know why they call me the 'Black Widow?'" She smiled, eyes half open, dark and seductive. "Because the last six men that tried to get what you want ended up dead. In fact, I don't think they ever found McAllister's head." Uhura crossed her legs and leaned forward, cleavage practically spilling out from the top of her shirt. "Now, Mr. Sulu, what is it you _really_ came here for?"

"I want information on a cadet. His name is Pavel Andreievich Chekov."

"A Russian? Interesting." She tapped her finger against her lips, "It shouldn't be too hard. I'll do it for a hundred credits."

"A hundred?!" Sulu scoffed, "For a hundred, I could get a team of three sophmores on the job!"

"That's fine. I don't want to waste my time on it anyway." She turned her chair back toward her computer console and continued with whatever it was she was doing.

Sulu exhaled a long sigh, "Alright fine. I don't have a hundred credits, but I've got something better."

"I'm all ears." She turned back around, her long ponytail swaying behind her.

"I've got a choice security code for one of the Professors' offices." Sulu looked at his PADD and started to pull up the information, "Do you want it?"

"Depends on the professor."

"The Vulcan Language professor." Uhura's eyes went narrow and her lips tightened. Sulu had definitely hit a nerve she didn't realize she'd exposed.

"Professor Spock?" Sulu nodded. "Fine." She straightened her spine and tried to relax, "Give me the code and I'll find out what I can on your Russian."

"Half the code now, half when the work is done."

"Agreed."

Sulu gave her half the security code and swaggered out of the room, cock-sure and confident now that he'd exposed her weakness.

\---

Sure enough, Cadet Chekov was waiting on the quad, PADD in hand when Sulu's classes had finished. "Ahh! Mr. Sulu! So nice to see you again! Please, come, sit. We have much to talk about."

"I never told you my name." Sulu sat on the grass, tossing aside his olive green messenger bag.

Chekov smiled and Sulu wondered what he was always so happy about. Maybe he was just insane. Anybody that happy almost had to be. "That is okay. I forgive you." This guy had to be the weirdest person in the Academy and possibly the whole Empire. He was certainly the strangest human that Sulu had ever had the pleasure of meeting. "Do you play chess?"

Sulu grabbed his bag and started to leave, "Listen, freshman, I don't have time for games."

"If you do not make a perfect score in Astrometrics, your GPA will drop below 3.65 and you will not be assigned to the Enterprise." Sulu stopped in his tracks and turned about-face as the kid sat there, smiling his Cheshire Cat grin. "You do want to be assigned to the ISS Enterprise, correct? It _is_ the best ship."

"How do you know so much about me?" Sulu put a hand on his katana, ready to flip the switch to unfold it and decapitate this little shit if necessary. He hoped it wouldn't be. After all, he was kinda pretty and he already had Uhura working on his records.

"Eh," he shrugged, "Nothing that cannot be hacked with a few simple algorithms. Please, Mr. Sulu, sit with me. I have some things to eat with me and a real chess board. I took Dr. Aldrin for Astrometrics last semester, so I can help you if you want it. If not, that is okay, too. I will find someone else to share my snacks with."

Sulu sat down again, more curious than anything now. "Astrometrics is a junior-level course."

"Yes, I needed something easy." He took an apple from his bag, bit a piece off to show that it wasn't poisoned, and handed it to Sulu. Sulu took it and watched the kid set up a plastic chess board. "I am graduating soon, like you, and I want to be on the Enterprise. It is the best ship. Keptin Pike is ruthless, a good leader, and it would be good for our careers to serve there. Otherwise, it is the Farragut or worse, the Mayflower - Bah! Who wants to spend five years on those góvna?"

"Alright, I'm intrigued. How is this little game going to help me in Astrometrics?" Sulu made a flippant gesture at the board and the smile dropped from Chekov's face.

In this moment, Sulu saw the fire behind this kid's eyes, a deep burning that was both frightening and sexy as hell, "This is no 'little game,' Mr. Sulu. If you wish to be amongst the great tactical minds of the Empire, you would do well to learn how to play. This will sharpen your mind and you will see things in a new way. You will be able to anticipate the moves of your enemies and you will see their weaknesses. It is different to do when you are positioning ships against ships than when you fight with your sword. I have seen you do this, with your sword. You like to find the weakness of your enemy and I will show you another way. I will help you - and I will help you with Astrometrics... if you want."

"Alright," Sulu examined the board, "how do I play?"

\---

Uhura looked tired as she handed a PADD to Sulu, worn out as though she hadn't slept in days, "This is all I could find and it's not much. I've never had that much trouble finding out about someone - who the hell is this kid?!"

"Someone special," Sulu flipped through the pages of information and the file was full of bizarre facts and figures about Cadet Chekov, the least of which was not that the kid had only just turned seventeen.

Uhura sighed and crossed her arms, "That's for damn sure. Either this kid is as good as I am with encryption or he knows someone who is. I'd like the rest of my payment now, if you don't mind."

"Say it."

Uhura rolled her eyes, "Please."

\---

They had been studying together for almost two weeks and Sulu found himself growing attached to the kid. He was young, insane, beautiful, and according to the information Uhura had given him, he knew how to take care of himself. This was no fragile little boy, but a young man with a mind as sharp as _Acacia_ thorns and _that_ was reason enough to want him. "Aah! Mr. Sulu! So good to see you again! I have more snacks to share." He bit the end off of a carrot and handed it to Sulu, smiling, "Shall we continue where we left off yesterday?"

"Sure." They sat down and Chekov opened his PADD to the Astrometrics text. Sulu did likewise and as Chekov explained, rather enthusiastically, about the differences between types of black holes and how that affects perception of the positons of stars around them, Sulu found himself fixated on the sweet little pink mouth. He imagined all manner of things he wanted that mouth to do and the most terrible, the most obscene of those things, was a simple kiss and the words "I love you."

"Dr. Aldrin will use this equation on her final exam to describe this phenomenon, but this figure is incorrect. You will want to correct the figure, but do not do so. She does not know it is incorrect. The last student who tried to correct her ended up with a stylus in his brain. I like your brain." He looked up, into Sulu's eyes for half a moment and then pointed at the PADD again, "Use this figure instead. You can arrive at the correct answer by adjusting the equasion as though you were looking at a Reimannian manifold. It is not 100% accurate, but it is close enough for your test."

"Why are you helping me?"

Chekov looked up from the PADD and then stared back down at it again as a blush began to rise over his pale cheeks, "I told you already."

"No, you didn't." Sulu tried to look into those big blue eyes, but Chekov only looked away. "You said you wanted to help me get on the Enterprise. Why?"

"I like you, Mr. Sulu, and that is my vulnerability, my weakness." He looked defeated and open, an easy kill if that's what Sulu wanted.

He took Chekov's sharp chin in one hand and turned his head so that two pairs of lips could meet and two tongues could taste each other. "Call me Hikaru."


End file.
